An Actor's Pokemon Journey
by Sae5107
Summary: Pokemon training is not for me. But I have to do it, for my dream... Acting is my hatest job. But I have to do it, for everyone's dream...New people! New story!
1. Chapter 1: Life behind the scenes

_**First Story ever! :DD Just so you know, the trainers and people in this story are OCs, except for the pokemon. [unless I would add some characters from Pokemon]. **__** So please have fun while it lasts!**_   


_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon... (unless the original creators would give it to me :D)  
**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Rustle. Rustle. _It was heard from the grass just a few meters away from the trainer. He calmly held his pokeball and pushed the button to ready his chosen pokemon.

_Fssshhhhh…._It came rushing towards him at incredible speed. Sweat dripped on his left cheek as the young trainer stands over the grass-covered area. "I know you're in there!" he exclaimed, hoping that the pokemon would be intimidated by his voice but it kept coming.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew violently towards the trainer's direction. "Whoa!" the trainer stumbled back still with his hands on his pokeball. He steadied himself careful not to show any weakness. The wind soon swirled together and formed a tornado right in front of them. A flap of wings was heard, thenthe tornado vanished revealing the mysterious pokemon,Unfezant. Its feathers mainly consists of light and dark gray, patterned in patches and stripes over its body—a pointed patch on its neck, lacy curves and rimming on its wings, and striping and rimming on its tapered tail. "FEZANT!" It screeched while glaring at the trainer. "My, my, have you grown Cole." A voice said from behind the Unfezant.

The mystery trainer slowly came down the Pokemon. She was wearing a black outfit, much like a uniform. Her mouth was covered by a mask and her long blonde hair rested on her shoulders. Cole, the other trainer, made his fighting stance. "What are you doing here France?". The mystery trainer gave her famous ear-piercing laughs. Then she stroke her long blonde hair and flipped it to her back. "Oh, there's no need to tell. You already know why I'm here for…"

Cole took a step back while suddenly gripping his bag. "…Zekrom's orb", France finished with a snap on her fingers signaling Unfezant to move.

"FEZ!" It shrieked as it came towards Cole in high-speed.

"Alright! Go! Samurott!" he exclaimed as his pokeball released a blue sea lion-like Pokémon. Long, white whiskers extend from its snout and head, and on the back of its head is a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like, pointed  
protrusion in the front.

"Use Water Gun!" he commanded.

"Saaamurottt!" It exclaimed at it released high-speed water from its mouth.

"Dodge, Unfezant" "Fezant!" the bird pokemon flew up high and nearly got hit by the water.

"Use Air Cutter!" France commanded.

Unfezant zoomed towards Samurott with its wings glowing. Samurott tried to dodge but hopping out of the way but Unfezant was fast enough to damage its side. Samurott cringed as it landed. "Are you okay Samurott?" asked Cole. The pokemon nodded.

"Use Ice Beam!" Cole commanded once more.

"Unfezant! Hyper beam!" France quickly instructed.

The two pokemon's attacks charged as they formed a ball just on the edge of their snouts.

"FE-ZAANNNTTT!"

"SAMU—ROTTT!"

BOOM! The attacks collided and exploded right in front of the two trainers blinding their sights on the was able to recover first, and found Samurott and Unfezant standing motionless on the battle field, both panting, yet both still determined. It was a long staring contest between the two pokemon when suddenly one of them fell from exhaustion.

"UNFEZANT!" cried France as she rushed toward her fallen pokemon. "Tch! You have won this round only, there are still a lot of us to come in your way, no matter what we will get what we promised the boss, consider that as a warning" she glared and threw a smoke bomb that engulfed her and her pokemon. "Wait!" Cole shouted but when the smoke cleared France and Unfezant were gone.

"Well then if that happens, we'll be ready" Cole patted Samurott's head and smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…_AND_

…_CUT!"_

_._

* * *

-**Cole's POV-**

* * *

"_That was perfect everybody! Great job guys!" _exclaimed the director through the megaphone. _"Cole, Samurott, Unfezant, France, good job! Everyone, let's take five!" _he ended.

I suddenly removed my hand on top of Samurott who shook it off in the first place, it then inched itself away from me. _This pokemon hates me._

My name's Cole, as you all know. I have spiky coal brown hair, and ginger orange eyes. I'm currently working for the NEI or the Nimbasa Entertainment Industry, and that battle you just read a while ago was a scene for our new series. I've been working for this industry since I was 9 years old and still going strong.

Everyone got busy once again in the set. The props men started fixing the props and started arranging for the next scene, while the other workmen cleaned all the mess.

A team from the make-up department came towards me and the pokemon, "Sir Samurott, please come with us to the dressing room" said a member to the Pokémon beside me. Samurott seemed to understand this and followed the others.

Then the member turned to face me, "and as for you Mr. Cole, your new outfit is already available in the costume department for the next season, would you like for us to get it?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Send it to my trailer" I replied then, I dismissed the member.

"Cole!" a voice was suddenly heard from my back. "France!" I exclaimed after seeing the person behind me. "You were awesome back there Cole!" She exclaimed as she patted my head. Her mask was now off and her hair was fixed in a braid. "Thanks Sissy" I teased knowing that she hated that nickname. But she quickly brushed it off "Anything for you, baby" then she sticks out her tongue.

Not. That. No.

"D-Don't call me that!" I smatter in embarrassment. France laughed after seeing my reaction. "It's alright, Cole. It's not so bad being the baby of the industry"

I felt my face go warm. Apparently, France is right. I'm 15 years old and yet I'm the youngest. Sure we have kids but they belong to another industry. Our industry focuses more on adventure and other stuff teen's want. We have kids as guest stars or extra but they're usually "borrowed", they're never permanent. So that's why France calls me the "baby", and the fact that I'm like her little brother and she's like my big sister.

We went around the set and found where they edit the whole thing. They add effects like explosions, and make the "attacks" of the Pokemon real. You see, the pokemon in this industrydon't really execute real moves. Instead, the props department makes the effects, while the editing department makes everything real and perfect. Then they air it out in 100 media stations. NEI has made 60 shows over the past few years. Now they're currently making a series about a trainer and his journeys, where in _I_ star in it.

"Hey Cole, you look epic in that scene!" France exclaims pointing cheerfully at the scene being filmed."You look like a real trainer!"

"Well that _is_ acting" I said proudly while crossing my arms.

"Do you ever want to be a pokemon trainer?" She asks out of the blue.

I shake my head. "No, I don't want to go around places and get dirty, besides, traveling around is just a waste of time"

"Cole, you sound like an old boring grown-up" France declares nudging my shoulder. "Besides, how would you know? You never tried it before anyway"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I roll my eyes. "Ms. France! Please proceed to set 9, we'll be filming your next scene there" called out the manager. "Well, gotta go li'l bro, see you around" France then placed back her mask and went with the manager. I too left and went to the field just outside the building to give me some peace of mind.

I held the pokeball in my pocket. This wasn't a prop actually, it was mine. I took it out and threw it in the air releasing a pokemon that I seldom use.

"Osha!" It cried as it landed on the soft grass. "Hey Ouji" I greeted the otter pokemon and sat down on the grass. Ouji came to me and lied down beside me. I'm not really a huge pokemon fan, but I'm glad I have at least one pokemon friend.

That Samurott in the set a while ago was not really a nice pokemon. It doesn't listen to what you say, it's real picky when it comes to food and it annoys me every time we're partnered. I can't even stand a minute with it, but I have no choice but to deal with it since the audience wanted a Samurott as the protagonist's Pokémon.

Ouji's not so bad either. We're pretty much alike. Sometimes I even wonder if this Oshawott is my long lost brother or something. We're both lazy couch potatoes, both easily annoyed, and both bored with our lives. We do the same thing every day and then whine about it in the end.

"_Do you ever want to be a _Pokémon_ trainer?"_ France's voice rang through my head as if she was giving me a suggestion to break this boredom.

I shook my head again. I am _not_ going to be a Pokémon trainer. Besides…

"…Pokémon training is _lame_" I said out loud, not caring who would hear it, while Oshawott nodded beside me.

.

.

.

.

.

Then I heard a shrill voice coming form behind me,"_WHAT?!"_ it yelled._  
_

* * *

**so what did you think?... Of Cole? Review so that i'll be improving in my writing! PLeASe anD tHANk yOU!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Wait, What?

__**Here's my update! hopefully I'd be able to keep this up. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

-Cole'sPOV-

I flipped after hearing that loud screech. I stood up and turned around only to be lifted up by a vine. _Wait…what?!_

"Hey! Whoa! Put me down!" I shouted then I was pulled forward violently. Ouji was also caught and was struggling beside me.

Then, I suddenly faced a small snake Pokémon that gave me a grim expression with a matching black aura coming out from it.

"YOU!" the same voice shrieked again causing me to annoyingly face the source of it.

I looked up and met another pair of eyes that were furious but not as furious as _my_ eyes. A girl, just about my age with her head covered by a cap, leaned towards me and gave me a fierce look. I narrowed my eyes to what I'm just experiencing. I mean_, what does this person thinks she is just pulling me off like that? Doesn't she know who I am? She can't just…_

"_What_ did you say?" She said while gritting her teeth. _Wait…what?_

"Who are you?" I asked nonchalantly.

"About Pokémon training! _What did you say?_" She exclaimed trying to control her temper.

_What I said? Ohh… that. _

I looked at the girl once more. She did look like a trainer: Rugged clothes, a jacket that seemed to be bigger than hers, a pair of hiking boots and a bag full of who knows what trainers need. But something else disturbed me… Why was a girl, wearing clothes for men? I mean, she would really look like a boy if you have terrible senses, plus her hair was all tucked up under that hat of hers. Only her eyes seem to give me the hint that she was a girl.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_" She shouted while shaking me hard, and I was still dangling in the air thanks to her Pokémon.

"_Okay_, _One_. Put me down. _Two_. Who are you? and _Three_. I said, Pokémon training is _lame_!" I exclaimed.

She stood there for a moment, frozen from the last word that I said. "Did you say Pokémon training is…is…_lame_?" she uttered while looking down and grasping her hand.

"Well do you _want_ me to say it again?" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. She kept silent as still absorbing the things I said. This is really getting annoying, and I really need to go now. "_Hello?!_ Earth to Pokemon trainer! If you're done with…whatever you're doing can y—"

"I have no time for this. Ivy." She suddenly cut me off and averted her eyes to her Pokemon, Snivy. _Wait what?!_

_"Oh… so now she's calling me a waste of time!"_ I thought. I swear, I was about to explode when her Snivy shot both Ouji and I one last glare before sending us flying over the grass. I toppled over Ouji during our crash landing. I looked up once more and found the both of them walking away from us.

Now _that_ really did it...

-o-

"Ugh! That person's _so_ gonna pay!" I gritted my teeth and was stomping along the corridor while Ouji followed my trail. He was shivering from the whole experience he had with the Snivy. The other members also looked at me while I walked…er…stomped, but who cares?!

"Um, Mr. Cole, would you like to see your costume now?" A member from the costume department came to me trying to give a steady voice…but… it wasn't working.

"Not now! Can't you see I'm busy?" I scowled at the member who covered her face with the clipboard she was holding. _Seriously, _that girl really irritated everything out of me! She gave me really killed my mood and gave me bad vibes which is not very good for an actor who is playing the part of a happy, hopeful trainer. If I see her…I'd…I'd…

"Please... The PTG needs that building! We'll give down payments by the end of every month"

I stop at my tracks after hearing those words and that voice, it's familiar.

I took a peek in the lobby and found Miranda, my manager and the wife of the director, talking to someone.

"I'm sorry, but the company has already bought the building, and it is now in the ownership of the NEI, so we can do nothing about it…unless…" Then Miranda leaned closely to the person and whispered something in the ear. That person was obviously a girl who was wearing a hat, jacket, and some rugged clo— _Wait_… _What_?!

"_YOU_!" I exclaimed suddenly barging in the conversation. It was _her_! The girl who _completely_ annoyed me!

Both of them stared at me with confused looks on their faces. Then the girl started to recognize me.

"What are you doing here?!" we both exclaim in unison. "Me? No, You! Stop that!" we were seriously in sync at that time.

"Cole, what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in set 2? Didn't Sammy tell you that we would be shooting for our last scene in 'Rise of Zekrom'?" she told me while adjusting her glasses.

_Wait…what?_

I froze my tracks completely forgetting about the trainer. "Last…scene? How come?" I asked Miranda. This is not good. We just started the series. So how come we're ending it already?

"Yes, well…sadly the show had not been that popular for the past 4 months now…and well… the company's losing a lot of budget, not to mention the rent for the Pokemon has been raised" She explained while fidgeting with her iPad. She made a few scrolls then showed me a graph.

I was stunned with what I saw. In the graph, I saw that the first few weeks were green (which was good) and ratings were high but during the end of the month, it slowly dropped until it reached red and it _stayed_ red.

_I had a red. _

_I…had a…red?_

My legs were suddenly unsteady and my mouth hanged open from the shock. I _never_ had a red, in my whole entire life of being an actor. Never!

I had high ratings in drama, comedy, mystery…heck, even romance! But…when I stared in an adventure kind of show… I …

"Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked with my cracked voice. It was just too much having full _red_ all throughout the show, and I thought I was actually doing a good job.

Then, Miranda withdrew her iPad to herself and started clicking and scrolling it. Then she showed it to me again.

It was a blog that we put up for comments from the viewers. I looked at Miranda in a puzzled expression. I read their comments every time! And a lot of it is positive. But as I scrolled down the screen, I found another bunch of comments:

_"This show is about a Pokemon trainer? Doesn't look like it"_ 10 likes

_"This trainer guy in the series. He doesn't even act like one"_30 likes

_"He sucks at being a trainer." _50 likes

_"He hasn't obviously tried being one"_ 80 likes

"Argh! Enough!" I shoved the iPad back at Miranda. She seemed to take the action with pity. A lump formed in my throat, and everything tasted bitter. "So are we ending it?" I asked while trying to steady my voice.

Miranda gave me a puzzled look, "Who said anything about it ending?"

"Wait…What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We'll just suspend the show after we shoot the last scene then send you to something more important" She said then looked at the girl and smiled at her. I almost forgot that trainer was there.

"Miss Flaire?" Miranda started.

"Yes?" she replied. Apparently that's her name.

"You need money to pay for the building right?..." Miranda asked.

Flaire nodded. _Wait…what? Where is this going? What building?_

Miranda gave a short pause before finishing her question. Then she grinned at me.

"…Would you like to accompany Mr. Cole Bryle across the Unova region?"

_Wait…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

did you guys like it? Review! pLeASE anD tHAnK yOU!


End file.
